drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shadow der Nachtschatten
thumb|Emotionen von Shadow Shadow der Nachtschatten Shadow ist ein weiblicher schwarzer Nachtschatten. Sie lebt auf der Insel Winterstein welche nördlicher als Berk liegt. Persönliches Sie ist sehr nett und kommt schnell mit Wikinger und Drachen klar so lange diese sie nicht angreifen sollten oder andere verletzen sollten.Man sollte sie auch nicht unterschätzen da sie schnell wütend werden kann . Geschichte Sie wurde auf einer unbekannten Insel geboren und lebte mit ihren Geschwistern und Eltern in Frieden. Sie wusste schon als Kind, was Menschen sind und dass es sowohl gute als auch böse Menschen gibt. Als sie 14 Jahre alt war, floh sie von Zuhause und folgte einen Rudel wilder Drachen, die sie aufnahmen unter bitte ihres Alphas den Roten Tod. Sie ließ sich aber nicht von ihm Befehle geben, sondern flog nur mit den anderen Drachen mit, um Futter von der Insel Winterstein zu holen. Eines Abends wurde sie von einem Ding getroffen, durch welchen sie ihre linke Schwanzflosse verlor. Sie lag im Wald und rief um Hilfe, doch kein Drache kam. Nur ein junger Wikinger Namens Jon. Dieser drohte sie zu töten, doch sie bemerkte, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte. Sie ließ es sein und stellte sich tot, um zu hoffen, dass er weg ging, doch er befreite sie. Sie floh daraufhin, doch sie schaffte es nicht weit, weshalb sie in eine Bucht landete und dort erneut nach Hilfe rief, doch erneut kam Jon und versuchte sie zu studieren. Sie bemerkte ihn schnell. Am nächsten Tag kam er erneut und gab ihr einen Fisch. Sie lehnte diesen (auch wenn sie Hunger hatte) ab und studierte nun ihn. Als sie bemerkte, dass er anders war, hob sie den Fisch auf und legte den halben Fisch auf seine Beine und deutete ihn daraufhin diesen zu essen. Die Tage vergingen schnell und Shadow vermisste das Fliegen sehr. Jon bemerkte es ebenfalls.thumb|Jon befreit Shadow Ersten Flugstunden und Neue Freunde Jon baute in den darauffolgenden Tagen eine Schwanzprothese und einen Sattel mit einem Verbindungsseil. Die ersten Anläufe scheiterten früh und die Hoffnung wieder zu fliegen gab Shadow nicht so leicht auf. Es klappte dann schließlich und sie flog in der Luft, doch nur mit Jon zusammen konnte sie wieder fliegen. Eines Tages bemerkte sie in ihrer Höhle seltsame Geräusche und sah einen weiblichen Wikinger der auf sie los rannte mit erhobener Streitaxt. Sie wich jeden Angriff aus und schmiss die Axt weg, doch die Wikingerin griff sie erneut an. Jon konnte es noch stoppen und stellte sie beide vor. Doch Sahra rannte schnell weg, doch Jon befahl Shadow sie auf zuhalten, was Shadow unter Wut machte und sie auf einem Baum brachte, welcher vor einer Klippe war und drohte zu knicken. Sahra blieb daher nichts anderes übrig als drauf zu klettern und mit Shadow zu fliegen, doch sie entschied sich einen eher rasanten Flug zu machen und flog sehr schnell und raste mehrmals ins Wasser rein, wodurch sie es schaffte Sahra sich zu entschuldigen. Der Flug ging danach recht gemütlich zu, doch schnell hörte Shadow mit was Sahra und Jon besprachen und flog zur Insel vom Roten Tod.thumb|Lächelt zu Sahra Gefangenschaft und Kampf gegen den Roten Tod Auf der Insel angekommen, sehen Jon und Sahra, weshalb sie häufig von Drachen attackiert werden und fliegen nach Winterstein zurück. Dort klärte Jon mit Sahra alles ab, was sie tun werden. Shadow legte sich nach den Ereignissen hin, bis sie den Schrei ihres Reiters hörte und ihm folgte. Sie schaffte es in einen Käfig und beschützte dort ihren Reiter. Doch leider wurde sie von den Wikingern gefangen genommen und aufs Schiff geladen, wo sie sie zur Insel führte. Dort angekommen, bekam Shadow Angst als der Rote Tod raus kam und sie sah. Jon versuchte sie zu befreien, doch das Schiff sank in die Tiefe, wo sie von Jons Vater Adre befreit wurde. Sie kämpfte gegen den Roten Tod und schaffte es ihn zu besiegen, doch da ihre Schwanzprothese zerstört wurde, flogen sie und Jon in die Tiefe, wo sie ihn auffing und wieder Flugunfähig war, doch mit der Hilfe der Drachen gelang sie nachhause. Frieden auf der Insel Winterstein Nach dem Kampf wartete sie darauf bis Jon erwachte, welcher sein linkes Bein verlor und eine Prothese tragen muss, um zu laufen, was ihm das erste mal schwer fiel. Doch Shadow half ihm und zeigte ihm die Insel, auf welcher nun Drachen und Wikinger zusammen lebten. Jon entscheid sich mit ihr und den anderen eine Flugtour zu machen. Finden des Partners Nachdem viele Jahre vergangen sind traf Shadow auf ihren Partner Keikoto . Anfangs war die Beziehung nicht so schön da Shadow gegenüber Keikoto im Abstand hielt und mehr ihren Reiter beschützte.Doch als sich Keikoto von Jon anfassen ließ wurde sie ebenfalls treuer zu ihm und sie flog mit ihn Nachhause wo sie im erklärte das er nun mit Menschen leben musste um bei ihr zu bleiben. Daraufhin dauerte es nicht lange bis der Nachwuchs kam. Trivia Sie besitzt Kriegerblut in sich was sie von ihrem Großvater vererbt hat und kann somit einen Drachen welcher doppelt so viel wiegt wie sie umhauen Anders als Ohnezahn ließ sie sich nicht so einfach zähmen Sie bekam eine Wunde am rechten Vorderbein welche aber später verheilte Sie ist dunkler als normale Nachtschatten Sie mag Babydrachen nicht besonders da diese sie mehrmals nervten can we keep him.jpg|Snoggeltog fire.jpg|Shadows Feuer catch the light.gif|Lieblings beschäftigung fight.jpg|Kampf mit Andre in space.jpg|den Nachthimmel beobachten winter has come.jpg|Jon mit seiner Winterkleidung way to the prison.jpg Alpha Shadow.jpg|Alphamodus shadow gif.gif|Shadow wird gezähmt watching.gif how they meet.jpg|Shadow trifft auf ihren Partner Keikoto welcome.jpg|Trifft King generations.jpg Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Nachtschatten